With some conventionally known game programs, players enjoy operating game apparatuses in tune with the music and images reproduced on the game apparatuses.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique which involves: arranging first objects, each indicating to a player an operation content of a game apparatus; selecting one of a plurality of paths within a game image at predetermined time intervals; and moving, along the selected path, a second object (a judgment line) that indicates to the player an operation timing of the above operation content.